


Your home is in my arms

by orphan_account



Series: Zach and Gray Forever. [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Incest, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Jurassic World, Smut, but i dont care, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part two of my series in Zach mitchel/ Gray mitchel fan-fictions. Please go read the first if you haven't this picks up after a big cliff hanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

“Gray?!?!” Zach said throwing himself in the air and turning around. It was him, but he looked bad, dirty, tired, hungry. Zach leaped over the couch and got on his knees in front of him. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek caressing it slowly. “Are you okay, I was so worried.”

He nodded slowly, he didn’t have enough energy to speak. He tried to take a step forward but fell into Zach's arms instead. Zach picked him up and rushed him into his room. There he placed him down on the bed and covered him in blankets. 

“Zach,” He said trying to keep his eyes open “I'm so sorry,” He mumbled. 

“Don't worry Gray, no ones mad at you,” Zach said rubbing his head and letting him drift off into a deep sleep. 

Zach stood up and left the room closing the door behind him gently. He pulled out his phone and dialed Karen's number. 

She answered with a stressed “What do you need.”

“It's Gray, he's home,” Zach says smiling to himself.

“Oh my god is he okay, is he hurt?” She says gasping. 

“He looks bad, I put him to bed, he's asleep now. When he wakes up he needs to eat then take a bath.”

“Okay I'll tell the police.” 

“Okay, bye,” Zach hung up the phone. He walked back inside and sat down on the floor and watched him. He looked at every grease covered hair on his head and smiled. He had assumed the worse like he usually does and never expected to see him alive again. He sat there for about an hour until he heard his mother and probably father pull into the drive way. He jumped up and walked into the living room as they flew into the house. They both rushed towards his room but Zach stopped them. 

“He needs to sleep, you can see him in a few hours.” 

“To hell with that, my sons been missing for almost a week, I'm going to see him now.” Scott says.

“Funny you don’t seem to care about seeing him until he goes missing,” Zach says looking at him with a furious rage. He was so mad at him, he was the reason Gray was like this in the first place. 

“I am going in there to see my...” Scott says but stops when Gray opens the door and stands behind Zach. 

“It's okay Zach let them in,” Gray says walking back to his bed. 

Zach lets out a puff of air and whispers. “I don’t want you to yell at him or make him feel bad got it, its you twos fault he ran away and you are not going to blame him.” Zach moves out of the way and lets them inside the room. Zach watches them from the door. They both hug him and rub his cheeks and tell them how worried they were and how much they missed him. Some of the things made Zach snort under his breath. After about twenty minutes they told him to go back to sleep and left the room. All three were now in the living room; Scott on the couch, Zach in the chair, and Karen pacing from the door to the kitchen. 

“Okay I'm going to ask the question,” Scott says sitting up straighter. “Does anyone know why he ran away?” 

“I do, and frankly it's your fault,” Zach says crossing his leg over the other.

“Oh really how is it my fault?” Scott says in his usual cocky tone.

“Because you wanted to take him away from me. You two have been taring him apart inside. He bawled to me saying how much he didn’t want to leave me and I swore to him that I wasn’t going to let it happen, but what did you have to do? You had to want him for one day in his fucking life you had to want him, and he heard mom tell me about it and he left because he doesn’t want to live with you, and without me,” Zach says getting very aggressive. 

“Oh well I apologize for wanting my child,” Scott says playing the victim like usual.

“Zach's right,” Karen says thrusting herself into the conversation “You have never given him attention until now.” 

“Yes I realize that and that’s why I want him.” 

“Now it will be over both of our dead bodies,” Karen says looking into his eyes. “And now I'm going to ask you to get out of my house.”

“My son had been missing for days and you just want me to leave?” He says standing and getting close to yell.

“You saw him, now you can leave,” Karen says opening the door.

Scott rolls his eyes,“I'll see you in hell Karen,” He mumbles and leaves the house. 

Zach and Karen separated. Zach went into his room and waited for Gray to wake up and Karen walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. After another hour or so Gray woke up mumbling Zach's name. Zach quickly crawled over to the bed and smiled. “Hey baby brother, How are you?”

“I'm okay,” He says looking down at the bed picking at a hole in the sheets. 

“Can I get you anything?” Zach said keeping his positive attitude.

Gray shook his head and kept his attention on the hole. Sudden his eyes started to well up with tears. They started streaming down his face and collected in a black spot on the sheets. 

“Gray, whats wrong?” Zach asked rubbing Grays cheek.

Suddenly Gray threw himself from the bed and hugged Zach tightly around the chest. “I'm so sorry I ran away, I just go scared.” 

Zach was caught off guard by the hug but quickly returned it. He never expected to have Gray's arms around him again. “It's okay Gray, I'm not mad at you, I just missed you.” 

Gray looked up at him, tear streaks separating his dirt filled face into sections. “You promise?” He sniffled. 

“I promise,” Zach says as he has his lips brought to Gray's. They were dry and cracked but Zach didn’t mind he was just happy that his little brother was okay, and from now on he was always going to be. “Gray, you know this isn’t where you live.”

“What do you mean?” Gray asked gulping and getting eye level with him. 

“This room, this house, it isn’t where you live,” He said smiling. “Your home is in my arms.”


	2. Bath time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a bath and its cute as fuck damnit.

“I don't want to be anywhere else,” Gray whispered smiling. 

Zach smiled down at him and rubbed his messy hair. “I think mom is cooking dinner now, maybe we should get you a bath before then.”

“Yah, I smell pretty bad,” Gray says crinkling his nose with a light giggle.

“Yah, you do,” Zach says giggling and picking Gray up and carrying him into the bathroom trying to keep from his mom hearing him.

Zach set Gray down and started to run the water in the tub. Gray undid the button on his shorts and slid them down his cut up legs. Zach's eyes traced Grays legs, it had been such a long time since he had seen them, all of them. Zach leaned over and kissed each of the cuts softly wishing his kisses could help heal them quickly. Zach Tugged at Gray's shirt and lifted it over his head and tossed it to the side. “God, you're beautiful little brother,” Zach says running his hands over Gray's chest. 

“Thanks, but you're much more so,” Gray says giving a flushed grin. Gray bent down and pulled off Zach's shirt admiring his toned chest dragging his fingers down though his abs. Then he undid Zach's button and slid off his tight jeans. Both of them stood looking at each other bodies. It had only been a week or two but they had both changed so much. Gray slid his fingers into Zach's waistband and slid down the tight Briefs. Zach did the same to Gray but he kissed the area above his band before he slid them all the way down. 

Zach reached over and turned off the water, it was a few inches from the top and got closer as he sank into the water. Gray got in after him and sank in between his lap resting his back on Zach's firm chest. 

“You know we can't cuddle the entire time we have to get you clean,” Zach says rubbing his head.

“Then was me so we can cuddle,” Gray says splashing a little and sitting up slightly.

Zach grabbed a wash cloth and shot some body wash onto it. He rubbed it over his back softly making sure to clean the cuts on his body. After he finished with his back the told Gray to turn around and he started on his chest. “How did you get all of these cuts?” Zach asked looking at them with worry.

“I was walking through the woods and I was gonna walk down a hill but I fell and landed in a briar patch,” Gray said sniffling a little and looking at Zach with an apologetic grin. 

“That sounded like it hurt, why did you wait so long to come home?” Zach asked rinsing off Gray's chest. “Stand up.” 

Gray stands up and turns around his butt In Zach's face. “I was scared I would get in trouble, and that you would hate me.”

Zach wipes down his back and thighs and then spins him around. “I could never hate you.” 

“I know but still I was scared,” Gray says wincing a little when the rag runs over his open cuts on his legs. 

“Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, hell I don’t know how I could ever be.” Zach says smiling and rinsing him off again. “Okay, sit down in between my legs we gotta wash your hair, it looks like boiled spaghetti.” 

Gray giggled and sat down in between Zach's legs and looked up at him. “Thanks for taking care of me Zach.”

“Did you expect any different?” He asked wetting Gray's hair and filling it with shampoo.

“No, I mean, I don't know what I expected,” He says setting his hands between his legs and closing his eyes as Zach's hands swirled around in his hair.

“Well now you know what to expect. Just please for my sanity don’t go running off once a week,” Zach says rinsing out Gray's hair and giving him a kiss on the head.

“I wont, I don’t want to leave you again.” Gray says laying back and resting against Zach's chest their breaths syncing as they both closed their eyes and relaxed for the first time in weeks. They took in each others aromas and textures, Zach's middle finger ran up and down Gray's thigh. They laid together for nearly and hour, Zach could feel their fingers and feet shriveling up like dried prunes. He heard Gray let out a little snore.

“We better get out, before mom starts to wonder what were doing in here,” Zach says stirring Gray waking him from his sleep. 

“I don’t wanna its warm in here,” Gray says rolling over slightly and hugging Zach.

“Gray come on, we have to,” Zach says hugging him back rubbing his back. 

“Okay,” Gray mumbles standing slowly stretching and rubbing his eyes letting out a little shiver.

Zach grabs a towel and wraps it around Gray rubbing him up and down trying to warm him up. Then Zach slips Gray's shirt over his head and drys his hair. “You look cute when you’re all tired and wet.” 

“You look cute naked.” Gray says giggling looking Zach up and down. 

“You look cute no matter what you’re in,” Zach says opening Grays underwear and letting Gray step in them, sliding them up his legs and letting them cling tightly to his pelvis. Zach starts to put on his clothes taking Gray's hand and leading him out of the Bathroom.


	3. The Bedroom Breakdown. (Short chapter sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a breakdown in the bedroom. And its short sorry.

Half way out the door Gray took the lead and practically dragged Zach into the bedroom pushing him down onto the bed. He crawled into his lap and kissed Zach on the lips forcefully, Zach was resisting. Gray pulled away with confusion. Zach had never resisted one of his kisses. “Whats wrong?”

“Nothings wrong Gray I just don’t know if we should do this right now. You just got home and you’re not very strong yet. I just think we should wait until you’re back to tip top shape.” Zach says scratching his elbow looking a little worried.

“Oh, how could I be so stupid,” Gray says getting off Zach and sitting next to him. “You don’t like me anymore because I ran away.” Gray's eyes fill up with tears and slowly leak out onto his cheeks.

“Hey now, I didn’t say that did I,” Zach whispers getting on one knee in front of Gray and wiping his cheek. “If I didn’t like you anymore would I have just given you a bath like a four year old? Would I have cried when you got back, would I have stood up for you when dad was getting angry? The answer is no, I wouldn't.” Zach says giving a reassuring grin and moving his hand down to Gray's grabbing it softly and tracing his palm.

Gray lets out a little sniffle and licks his chapped lips wiping away the last of the tears with his other hand. Then forces through a little smile. Back in his head he still felt like Zach loved him a little less, but he was going to suppress that the best he could.

“Now lets go downstairs so we can be ready to eat when moms finished and then we can come back up here and maybe,” He starts walking his fingers up Gray's thigh “We can have a little fun.” 

“Really?!” Gray says perking his chest forward, giving out a much realer smile. 

“Yes, but only a little okay?” Zach says pushing him back a little. 

“Okayyy,” Gray says looking down at his feet and frowning a little bit. “But can I have a little kiss first?” Gray asks his head flying back up.

“Of course baby,” Zach says placing a wet kiss on Gray's cracked lips. “Now lets go.”


	4. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well some canoddles get canoodled.

After dinner was over they both made their way back into the room. One at a time though as not to raise suspicion. Gray went first making sure to put definition into his steps to show off as much of himself to Zach as he walked up the stairs. They subtle hip movements and occasional lip bite drove his libido wild. His foot was practically thumping on the floor in anticipation of tasting his sibling again. He felt like it had been nearly a year. Since he had last tasted him. He was so erect he was almost certain it would rip a hole in his tight black jeans. Once he felt an appropriate amount of time had passed he decided to head up as well, trying his best not to sprint up the stairs. Instead he gave an unconvincing heavy jog. When he opened the door he arrived to the sight of Gray's pants on the ground and his hand in his stripped underwear a small dark mark bleeding through the top of his small tent. 

Zach was over taken with lust as he flew across the room. One hand pushed Gray up against the wall as the other found its way up his shirt fondling his boney chest. Zach's hands traced over Gray's nipples, and his collar bones, and eventually he trailed down to his bellybutton and his well defined ab muscles. Zach's hungry tongue slid its way into his brothers mouth swirling it around and wrestling with Gray's smaller and weaker tongue. His hands decided to trail down further sliding off his underwear and tossing them into the floor Zach rubbed the head of his erection. Gray let out a ghastly moan then quickly covered his mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Zach knew Gray wanted him, and wanted him badly. Every time his hand as much as grazed the boys tip he would let out a quivering moan and a half melted look would form on his face.

Zach quickly changed positions pressing Gray's chest and face into the bed and keeping his ass promptly in the air. Zach slid a finger into the boys soaking wet mouth, and from there inserted it into his hole, trying his best to massage his prostate. Apparently he found the right spot because when Zach crossed it with his finger a word escaped Gray's mouth in a loud whimper. “D...daddy.” 

Gray took a moment to fully realize what he had just said. I think to him it was only in his head but to me it was definitely out loud. When Gray finally realized what had just happened his face was quickly swarmed with red. Apparently it was all from his erection as it became soft again, almost reverting into his body. “I...I'm sorry I… I really didn't mean to...” He said trying to make a semi complete sentence. You could hear tears of utter embarrassment building behind his trembling breaths. 

Zach hastily ran his hair through Gray's hair making the best attempt to comfort him. “Don't worry baby.” He hummed in his low register.

“No… I shouldn’t have said that. I probably ruined everything.” Gray said a few light tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. 

“No you didn’t ruin anything I promise. It just kinda caught me off guard.” Zach says with a reassuring grin, almost making sure to give a flash of his white teeth. Sometimes Gray was scared of his smile. It always made him feel at ease even when he knew Zach was lying. 

Gray kept crying and making more attempts at forming a fully comprehensible sentence. Zach wasn’t going to let him continue his fit so he decided the best idea would be to lean down and kiss his lips, more softly and carefully than he ever had. Making sure the two mouths folded together like matching puzzle pieces. They had obliviously kissed before but this time it was much different. He couldn’t put his finger on why but it was. It almost felt like this would be the most important kiss he would ever share with someone. When the kiss broke apart he couldn’t help but feel his lips pulling back toward his sibling. It was like a magnet, easy to put together but much harder to force apart. His lips always craved Gray's even if he couldn’t fully feel it at time he would always find them cold without his brothers there, his soft breaths beating down on them softly like the sun. It almost made them sweat when he was there. There was some crazy fucked up attraction he had to Gray and he was going to have to stop thinking of it as a phase, or as counseling for Gray's not so normal life so far.

As Gray gazed into his brothers hazy eyes he felt like screaming. Zach's entire face, hell his body even cause him such pain to look at. His built shoulders and legs drove his head mad. Gray had so many things he wished he could have Zach do to him, and then reciprocate the feelings. Gray wanted to look like him so badly, but he knew he was always going to be a skinny nerd who gets pushed around every once in a while. However Gray had begun growing considerably in two different departments. His height has almost gained four inches and his length had gained almost an inch since he had gotten back from the island. Maybe that was what he needed to finally get the testosterone flowing through his body.

“Hey Zach can you try something on me one day?” Gray mumbled hoping his newly formed plan would work. 

Zach gave a slightly confused look and mumbled “Sure thing,” so quietly it was almost to himself. 

“Take me on a real date?” Gray said getting slightly embarrassed at just the thought of being a typical couple.


End file.
